All Those Official Details
by singingstarryknights
Summary: The Extended Epilogue. In two parts. Number 15 in the Ducks in a Row Series.
1. Chapter 1

All Those Official Details 

The extended epilogue from "Ducks in a Row"

(warning: HUGE sap factor)

………

Greg stood at the mirror in the backroom of the tiny church, nervously fidgeting with his tie. Why on earth Sara thought he looked good with this thing on he would never know. He ran a hand through his hair, making it a bit more disheveled than Sara probably wanted. There was a swift rapping at the door, then Nick's voice from the other side.

"Hey man, can I come in?" Before he could answer, the door swung open, and Nick stepped in, closing the door behind him with a silent click.

"She hasn't changed her mind, has she?" Greg turned back to the mirror, and his vain attempts at straightening his tie.

"No, she's almost ready. Have you seen her dress?" Nick leaned against the edge of the counter, facing Greg, watching him with an amused expression as the younger man fought with the tie.

"She wouldn't let me see it. She didn't even bring it home, took it straight to Catherine's. My sister got to see it as soon as she got off the plane. And Warrick wouldn't stop talking about it yesterday. I'm dying to see it."

"She looks beautiful."

"She _is_ beautiful." Greg slipped the knot out of the tie in disgust, sighing in frustration. "When I dreamt of this day, the tie was never a problem." He turned helplessly to Nick. "Can you make it not suck?" Nick laughed, taking the tie from Greg and smoothing out the creases the other man had caused. Nick created the perfect knot out of what Greg could only consider thin air. Greg turned toward the mirror to inspect Nick's work, and grinned brightly.

"That better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Greg stepped away from the mirror, rubbing his eyes. "You have the rings."

"Yes."

"On your person."

"Yes."

"Right now."

"Yes, Greg. Relax." Nick dug into the breast pocket of the inside of his jacket, and held out in front of Greg two gold wedding bands, tied together with a white bit of ribbon. "No, you can't read the inscription on yours. I promised Sara." Nick tucked the wedding bands back into his pocket and ruffled Greg's hair affectionately.

"You talked to her?" Nick laughed at Greg's words.

"Yeah, actually, I was sent with a message for you."

"Let's have it then." Greg settled his hands on his hips.

"She said if you feel like you're getting cold feet, there are socks in the bag from the cleaners." Greg smiled, and shook his head.

"Well, tell her that I love her, and my feet are anything but cold." Nick nodded, and slipped out the door. Greg made his way to the garment bag from the cleaners, from which earlier he had taken out his suit, and peered in, to see a pair of white athletic socks balled up at the bottom. He pulled them out, and untangled them, his fingers feeling a piece of paper in the toe of one. He pulled out a post it, and smiled as he read Sara's script on the little yellow square. "Just in case- I love you." He tossed them back into the bag, and turned for a last glance at the mirror, fidgeting with an already perfect tie. The little old reverend popped his head in the doorway, reading glasses already posed on his stubby little nose.

"Greg? It's time." Greg nodded, and took a deep breath, praying that he would not forget his vows. He followed the little old man out to the altar.

This was it.

There was no changing minds, not that he would have anyway.

There was no going back, they already had a baby on the way.

This was it.

Greg smiled at his sister, who was seated beside Nick. She winked at him, returning his lopsided grin with an identical one of her own. Lindsey had made her way halfway down the little aisle, tossing daisy petals from the flower lady on Tropicana out of a little basket Sara had given her. She smiled brightly at Greg, taking her seat beside Catherine, as she flashed him a thumbs up.

He turned his attention to Sara, who had started to make her way down the aisle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Warrick look up from Sara, and give a nod to whoever was at the piano off to the side of the tiny altar. Suddenly familiar notes started to fill the room. Seated on the piano bench was Warrick's musician friend, strumming out one of Greg's favorite songs on an old acoustic guitar.

Give a little bit

Give a little bit of your love to me

Give a little bit

I'll give a little bit of my love to you

See the man with the lonely eyes

Take his hand, you'll be suprised

He choked out a laugh, as he recognized the song. He watched Sara pause, confused expression on her delicate features, then recognition as well. She grinned at him, and closed the distance between them quickly.

So give a little bit

Give a little bit of your love to me

I'll give a little bit

I'll give a little bit of my life for you

Now's the time we need to share

So send a smile, we're on our way back home

Nick was right, Sara's dress was beautiful, gently loving her curves, hugging her figure in all the right places, lazily flowing away from her hips, but not hiding the slight swell of her abdomen. Greg didn't notice the rest of the room falling out of sight. He took her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her fingers. He smiled, blinking away teardrops from his lashes. He spun her around, taking in her dress, forgetting for a moment that they were at their wedding. She grinned, chuckling as he took in her figure in the ivory sundress. He pulled her to him, placing his free hand on their baby, kissing her gently, before the reverend began to speak.

"You're supposed to wait for that part, Greg." She whispered, smiling against his lips.

"I love you. You're beautiful." His fingers brushed a stray curl away from her face, and he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, making her blush.

"Greg, Sara, are you ready?" The kindly old reverend leaned forward at the altar, amused at the pair before him. He looked expectantly from Sara to Greg, and couldn't help returning their smiles.

"I- I've just never seen the dress before." The few occupants of the tiny chapel chuckled to themselves, and Greg turned to Sara and shrugged. "Sorry."

"Now that you've seen it, let's continue, shall we?" The reverend winked at Greg, and turned his attention to the slim book in his hands, as he officiated. "Welcome. Greg and Sara have asked that we join them to be witness to their vows to each other. Greg, would you like to start?" The little old man looked from Sara to Greg. Greg took Sara's left hand in both of his, his finger gently touching Grandma Elsa's diamond. He brought his gaze from her fingers to her eyes, smiling when he saw her blink away welled up tears.

"Sara." His voice hitched. He took a deep breath, trying to remember what he had written. He felt her right hand brush away a stray tear from his cheek. He dropped one hand to her waist, in an attempt to steady himself. The little old reverend took a step back, giving them space. Greg rested his forehead against Sara's, closing his eyes.

"I love you. I've been in love with you for years. I love that even if you are mad at me, you still smile at me. I love that you wear my old sweatshirt twenty-three hours out of the day. I love that you love me, and you agreed to marry me, because I wouldn't have survived without you. I'm promising you that I will always sleep beside you, walk beside you, laugh beside you." Greg opened his eyes, to see that Sara was staring intently at him, lips twisted into the beginnings of a smile. "You are everything to me, and you've made me so happy." Greg blinked away more tears, and tightened his grip on her waist. "I will always love you, I will always be your friend, your companion, your level one to boss around. I will love you and our beautiful children all the days of my life. I promise to never leave your side. I promise to be the Ben Braddock to your Mrs. Robinson, minus the whole falling in love with the daughter thing." She stifled a laugh, and Greg grinned, laying his palm against the swell of her belly. He took a deep breath, trying to finish. "No matter what happens, good, bad, ugly, I promise to always make you laugh, and treasure what we have together. I love you Sara, and I will love you always. Everyday, I wake up, and I fall in love with you all over again. I can't wait to fall in love with you for the rest of our lives." Greg took her hand again and pressed a kiss to her palm. Sara smiled, and pulled him to her, kissing his cheek lovingly. Greg grinned at her affectionately, and her smile broadened.

"Sara?" The little old reverend turned his attention to her, nodding encouragingly. She took a breath to gather composure, and met Greg's gaze.

"Oh, Gregory," She ran a hand through his hair, settling her fingers at the base of his neck, pulling him closer. "I love you so much. You always believed in me, and made me smile, even when I had forgotten how. You have never given up on me, in any of the facets of our life. I used to think that it was that I learned to love you, but now I know that it was that I loved you all along." She ran her fingertips along his jaw line, tracing the faint hint of his five o'clock shadow. She smiled up at him, gathering her thoughts. "I love waking up in your death grip every morning, and falling asleep against you every night. I love sitting on the counter, watching you make pancakes or popcorn after a tough shift. I love showers that turn cold and lazy mornings that turn into all day affairs. You were all I ever wanted, and you knew it long before I ever had any idea. You've given me this child, just when I thought I had missed my chance." She wiped her eyes gently, and grinned at him as he came into focus again blearily. "The kind of love that lasts is born from companionship and trust and loyalty and laughter, and we have all of that and more. Our life started a long time ago, we just didn't notice. I'm sorry I didn't see what was literally right in front of me twelve hours a day, but I'm so glad that you caught on." She took his hand from her abdomen, and held it in both of her smaller ones. "I never dreamed this would be my life, and you have made all my dreams a reality, with tangible evidence, and motive and theories, and fact." Greg's low chuckle made her smile, and she pushed a stray wave of light brown hair out of his eyes. "I promise to love you and our baby until the sun burns out, and time is no more. I love you, Greg, for better, worse, and everything in between. And I will love you forever." Greg pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her against him.

"The rings, then." The little old reverend spoke after a moment. Sara and Greg turned to Nick, who dug into his pocket, retrieving the gold bands. He handed Greg's ring to Sara, and Sara's ring to Greg, and took his seat. The reverend nodded for them to continue, and Sara took Greg's hand, slipping the band over his finger. She paused, glancing at Greg's sister, before smiling broadly.

"Tar dette, og tar min hjerte. Take this, Gregory, and take my heart." She stumbled through the Norwegian, but she could only assume she didn't butcher what Malena had taught her, as Greg was grinning back at her, astonished. He took her hand, and placed the delicate band on her finger so it touched the diamond.

"You are my only love, Sara Jane."

"Kiss her, already." The little old reverend instructed, laughing. Greg leaned in, and captured Sara in a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as hers lay instinctively around his shoulders. The clapping and the whistling from their two dozen witnesses did nothing to deter their attention from each other. Greg broke away from Sara, and bent, pressing a kiss to her little bump of a stomach. Hr fingers ruffled his hair affectionately, and the reverend took that moment to conduct his last duties.

"Introducing Greg and Sara Sanders."

……………

A/N: sorry for the delay… this is part one of two… the other is the party at Catherine's and Greg and Sara's version of all that reception stuff. (song played by Warrick's musician friend is 'Give a Little Bit,' and it was the Goo Goo Dolls version I had in mind.) A little too sappy, but I wouldn't expect anything less from Greg, and once Greg got going, so did Sara. Merci pour le reviews, as always.


	2. Part 2 of 2

Thousands of tiny white Christmas lights frosted the fence around Catherine's backyard. Off to the side, the bright Nevada sun had started its dissent into the horizon, as the property became littered with the guests of Greg and Sara's wedding. Warrick's musician friend Jake had turned on the sound system, and Catherine had just finished spreading daisy petals along a few patio tables. Greg's sister, Malena, was putting the finishing touches on the homemade cake as Nick double-checked his camera.

Lindsey stood at the front door, anxiously waiting for Greg's Denali to pull into the driveway. It was her job to let Warrick know when 'the Sanderses' had arrived. She ventured out to the stoop, leaning over the railing to get a better view of the street. Her pale green dress blew gently in the breeze, and she grinned widely. Everyone had a job to do. Even though Greg and Sara had told her mom and Warrick that they only wanted just a little party, Lindsey had watched her mother get that glint in her eye, and was a trusted co-conspirator in the throwing of the wedding reception. She had cleaned the house with her mother all week, set up the lights with Nick and Warrick and Uncle Jim, and had helped out Greg's sister, who, in her opinion, was even wilder and possibly crazier than Greg. Now, everything was almost in place, and she caught sight of a black Denali, identical to the one her mother drove, pull onto the street.

"They're here!" She ran into the house, heading straight to the backyard. "Warrick! Greg and Sara are here!" Commotion ensued, as everyone took their places. Moments later, Greg emerged from the sliding door, holding Sara's hand.

"Hey guys- whoa." Greg had stopped short, one foot in the backyard, the other still in the house. Sara pushed him lightly out of the way, coming to stand beside him. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the state of the backyard, hand flown to her mouth in complete surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Greg and Sara Sanders." Lindsey called out, from Warrick's side. The applause that rose from the twenty-six people in Catherine Willow's backyard was heard all the way down the street. Greg grinned wildly, and turned to Sara, who was still taking in the backyard. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and that seemed enough to catch her attention. With a little encouragement from the occupants of the backyard, Greg twisted Sara in his arms into a ballroom dip, and firmly kissed her, with enough vigor that Warrick covered Lindsey's eyes.

Greg and Sara eventually pulled away from each other, as the handful of people in the backyard gathered around them, congratulating them. Greg let go of Sara's hand just long enough to hug Catherine, and kiss his sister. Sara hugged Warrick tightly, and kissed Nick. Moving through the small crowd, Greg noticed Warrick's musician friend standing off to the side, sliding a CD into the stereo. He and Sara had found themselves in the middle of the backyard, as a voice he didn't recognize came over the speakers, with a hauntingly uninhibited quality.

You, with your hand outstretched

Finger on the key

This lock that you release

Is opening but isn't free

And I hope that you can see

How it beats inside of me

Instead of pushing fear aside

I want to run I want to hide

I am vulnerably yours

Greg reached out to her, pulling her to him, wrapping one arm around her waist, holding her hand with his other. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and smiled against them as he felt her fingers make their way to the nape of his neck, lazily tangling themselves in his hair. They began their brand of dance, casually falling into step with each other. They ignored the other people in the backyard, both listening to the unfamiliar voice, and occasionally whispering something in the other's ear.

She, who is wanting me

Whose touch can make me cry

I can only understand

By never asking her why

Hear the contradictions fly

And as hard as I may try

Every truth becomes a lie

In the ache of her reply

I am passionately...

Sara twirled effortlessly in Greg's arms, he would let her go, then pull her back against him. Greg dropped his head to Sara's shoulder, wrapping both arms tightly around her waist. She smiled at something he whispered into her neck, and laid her arms across his shoulders, weaving her fingers into his unruly hair.

Yours

And the saddest eyes are

Yours

And the softest skin is

Yours

And the hope I borrow is

Yours

So won't you let me in I'm yours

All that I begin is yours

Every prize I win is yours

At your feet again I'm yours

All I am is yours

Warrick had slung an arm around Lindsey's shoulders, standing in between the blonde and Nick, who took a few pictures every now and then. He felt Catherine's hand on the small of his back, and turned, grinning widely at her. He felt her arm slip through his, as Greg spun Sara again, making her laugh, then pulled her close again. Warrick turned his attention to Catherine, who was watching Greg and Sara.

"We did good, Cath." She nodded, not taking her eyes from the pair dancing in her backyard.

"We did."

All I am is wanting you

I've fallen down and I can't seem to come to

If I should die before I wake

I commend my soul into this ache

Up above the world so high

Where the water tends to meet the sky

She's all I'm after by the toe

And I won't let go...

And I wanted you to know

That if you reap what you would sew

I would take it blow by blow

All I am is...

Sara let Greg twirl her, then pressed her body against his. She felt his hands run the length of her back, settling at the curve of her hips. He rested his forehead against hers, holding her close.

"I love you." Her voice was barely above a whisper, making him smile.

"I love you more." He chuckled, and she grinned at him, placing a hand on either side of his face, pulling him to her, kissing him soundly.

Yours

And the saddest eyes are

Yours

And the softest skin is

Yours

And the hope I borrow is

Yours

So won't you let me in I'm yours

All that I begin is yours

Every prize I win is yours

At your feet again I'm yours

All I am is yours

Yours

Greg twirled her one last time, and she pulled him into an embrace, stilling their feet as the melody died away. He kissed her chastely, and they broke apart, not yet willing to leave the other's arms. Greg flashed Sara a boyish grin, and took her hand, kissing her palm lightly.

…………

When everyone had a glass of champagne or sparkling cider in hand, Nick rapt a fork against the glass lightly, getting everyone's attention quickly.

"As ring bearer, in lieu of a best man, I just wanted to say a few words." He held his glass of champagne out before him. "Congratulations to Greg and Sara, we always knew they'd come around." He grinned in their direction, where Greg had wrapped an arm around Sara's waist, amused expression on both of their features. "Greg and Sara are perfect for each other. Never have I seen Sara smile as much as she has since she let Greg into her life. They are an amazing team, they are the best of friends, and they will be remarkable parents." Nick took a breath, his features becoming more serious. "I used to worry about the both of them, that Sara would bottle herself up, refuse to let anyone in, become married to her work, to cases, so no one would save her like she needed to be saved, and that Greg would settle for the woman he loved second best, because Sara was always his one true love. I used to worry that they would both let their lives fall into disarray, that Greg would spend his life wishing the woman he slept next to was Sara, and Sara would lose her faith in humanity, after too many cases and not enough time off." Nick glanced down at his glass before continuing. "I can speak for the entire lab, and everyone here when I say that I'm so glad they found each other, finally they looked at the trees and saw the forest. I only want them to be happy, and I know that they will be happy with each other, and their baby, who I'm sure I will spoil rotten." Nick raised his glass, and turned toward Greg and Sara. "To Greg and Sara, congratulations on finding the rarest of loves in the oddest of places. Best of luck with everything you do, everywhere you go, whomever you meet along the way." There was a chinking of glass, and murmur of agreement throughout the party. Sara made her way to Nick, throwing her arms around him and kissing him chastely.

"Thank you, Nicky." She let go of him to make way for Greg, who shook Nick's hand.

The rest of the party in Catherine's backyard went on smoothly, soon the small lawn was illuminated by the thousands of white lights along the fence, as the crowd started to wind down, and thin out, as shift began for most of the detectives and lab techs present. Grissom's absence earlier had registered in Sara's mind, and she was surprised to look over from a conversation with Greg's cousin from New York, to see the older man lingering by the sliding door. She excused herself, and made her way across the lawn, toward her boss.

"Hey." She came to stand beside him. His eyes flickered over her figure, taking in her dress.

"Hey. You look amazing."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the chapel, I just didn't want to get in the way." He stared at the ground, unable to meet her eye.

"It's ok, you're here now." Sara placed a tentative hand on Grissom's shoulder, encouraging him to return her gaze.

"I'm happy for you, Sara. I only ever wanted you to be happy." Grissom glanced toward her before settling his eye on Greg, who was dancing like a madman with Lindsey, making her double over in giggles. "I want you and Greg to be happy, Sara."

"Very little is needed for a happy life." Sara cited quietly, lips curling into a sad smile.

"Marcus Aurelius Antoninus."

"Russell Crowe and Stoic philosophy, my favorites." She grinned at him, and he returned her smile, feeling a bit more at ease.

"Hey, Mrs. Sanders!" One of Greg's cousins called out to her, and she glanced up before turning her attention back to Grissom.

"Who knew Greg was the conservative one?" She laughed, nodding toward the Sanders relative who had called to her. "I should go." He nodded in agreement, and she slipped her arms around him in an embrace. He returned the hug, breathing in the scents he had always associated with her, chamomile shampoo, freshly clean skin, freshly laundered clothes, a faint hint of lemons. As she let go, and pressed a light kiss to his temple, before leaving his side to join Greg's cousins, Grissom realized that Sara carried with her as well traces of scents he associated with Greg. He smiled to himself, not hearing Brass, who had seen the whole exchange, come to stand beside him.

"What's funny, Gil?"

"Even in the civilized world, the male marks his claim in the same manner as in the wild." Grissom took the champagne glass Brass offered him, clinking it against the older man's, shaking his head. "You guys did a nice job with the backyard."

The detective nodded, turning his attention to the crowd, and Grissom was content to watch Nick pull Catherine to him, laughing, and spin her around. Lindsey was standing on Warrick's toes, in a fit of giggles that could only be made by a thirteen-year old girl. Behind them, at the far end of the lawn, Grissom set his gaze on Greg and Sara. The younger man bent, placing a kiss to Sara's almost flat belly before placing one against her cheek, causing her to blush, and smile. Sara flung her arms around his shoulders, and Greg picked her up, spinning her around once before setting her safely back on her feet. Despite all the commotion and activity in Catherine's backyard, Greg and Sara had found a way to filter it all out, ignoring their surroundings.

This was true happiness, in it's purest form. A song always sounds sweeter when the singer thinks there is no audience, and Greg and Sara's love was something along the lines of singing in the shower in an empty apartment.

"Damn kids are so damn happy." Brass's words broke Grissom's thoughts, making him laugh.

……….

A/N: The song Greg and Sara danced their first dance to was "Yours" by Blues Traveler, on their Straight on til Morning album. The "hauntingly uninhibited voice" is John Popper. I strongly recommend downloading that song, or getting that album. It's magic. Every time I hear it, I cry, I love it so much.

More to come. Definitely time for the baby to make her appearance. :grins madly:


End file.
